Souhaits de légende
by The Raidak
Summary: Quelque part au beau milieu de la forêt, la fille de Pocahontas et John Smith fait la découverte d'une mystérieuse lampe magique et libère le Génie s'y trouvant à l'intérieur. Mais entre-temps, Ratcliffe est de retour pour prendre sa revanche et veut, lui aussi, s'emparer de la lampe. [Classé T au cas où]
1. Prologue

**Souhaits de légende**

Les droits de _Pocahontas_ et _Aladdin_ appartiennent à Disney.

Les évènements de _Pocahontas II_ (je hais ce film) n'ont jamais eu lieu.

* * *

 ** _Londres, en pleine nuit_**

C'était une nuit paisible pour les Londoniens. Chacun dormait chez soi, les rues étaient vides. Si pour les nobles citoyens cette nuit était parfaitement calme et ordinaire comme toutes les précédentes, ça n'était pas le cas partout. Dans la grande Tour de Londres, tous les gardes s'agitaient suite au lancement de l'alerte évasion. Des patrouilles de gardes se sont rassemblées et se mirent à parcourir les alentours de la prison. Fouillant chaque rue dans chaque quartier à la recherche d'un prisonnier en fuite.

Les gardes pensaient n'avoir aucun mal à le retrouver, puisque ce prisonnier était bien connu de tout le monde. Mais hélas, le temps de s'apercevoir de son évasion, ce prisonnier avait eu largement le temps de s'enfuir loin. Le visage encapuchonné, le prisonnier commençait à être essoufflé après avoir couru de la prison jusqu'à une petite ruelle sombre que les passants empruntent très rarement.

Maintenant bien caché, l'évadé prit le temps de rependre son souffle avant de révéler son visage. Le Gouverneur Ratcliffe. Ou plutôt : Ex-Gouverneur Ratcliffe.

Voilà maintenant des années que Ratcliffe a été défait et ruiné, depuis que ses propres hommes l'ont arrêté pour avoir voulu déclencher une guerre contre les amérindiens de Virginie, et en plus, pour avoir blessé un de ses hommes par balle. Tout ce qui intéressait Ratcliffe c'était l'or, le pouvoir, et rien d'autre. Il était prêt à employer les méthodes les plus cruelles pour les obtenir, même jusqu'à aller massacrer des innocents. Son rêve d'or et de pouvoir aurait pu devenir réalité si le capitaine John Smith ne s'était pas interposé et s'il n'avait pas non plus rencontré cette indienne nommée Pocahontas.

Pocahontas et John Smith. Ces noms résonnaient dans l'esprit de Ratcliffe, alimentant une haine profonde envers ces deux personnes. Après tout, c'était grâce à eux que la guerre avait été empêchée. Maintenant qu'il était libre, Ratcliffe n'avait plus qu'un seul objectif en tête : se venger de Pocahontas et John Smith, par tous les moyens et peu importe le prix. Mais comment ?

« _Vous voilà dans une sacrée cavale, gouverneur._ » Dit une voix sombre et calme à la fois.

L'ex-gouverneur fit volte-face et sortit une dague de sa poche pour de se défendre.

« Qui est là ? » Dit-il avec un regard presque angoissé.

Dans le noir obscur de la ruelle, l'ex-gouverneur aperçut une paire d'yeux effrayants venant d'une silhouette surgissant de l'ombre. La mystérieuse silhouette se révéla à la lumière de la lune comme un homme étranger vêtu d'une tenue rouge et noire. Son regard abominable et son vilain sourire le rendait encore plus intimidant.

« _N'ayez crainte, mon ami. Considérez-moi simplement comme un bon samaritain._ »

« Je ne parle pas aux étrangers. Et encore moins à des gens de votre espèce ! »

« _Allons, je ne suis pas ici pour vous faire du mal. Je viens pour vous faire une offre que vous ne pourrez pas refuser._ »

« Rien de ce que vous avez à m'offrir ne m'intéresse. Alors partez ! »

« _Mmmh dommage. Cela aurait pu vous être grandement utile pour votre vengeance._ » Dit le mystérieux homme en retournant pour partir.

Par la mention du mot _vengeance_ , Ratcliffe écarquilla les yeux. Lui qui ne possède pas les moyens de rassembler tout ce qui lui faudrait pour accomplir sa vengeance, il ne pouvait laisser passer une telle occasion, même s'il s'agissait d'une offre venant d'un inconnu.

« Attendez ! Vous… vous pouvez m'aider ? »

Le mystérieux homme s'arrêta sur ses pas en arborant un sourire encore plus malicieux. Il savait que Ratcliffe allait lui demander de ne pas partir.

« _C'est exact, en effet._ »

« Quoi donc ? Je suis prêt à vous l'acheter à n'importe quel prix. »

« _Je sais aussi bien que vous que vous êtes totalement ruiné. Mais plus pour longtemps._ » Dit le mystérieux homme en sortant de sa manche un morceau de tissu enroulé comme du papyrus.

Il donna le tissu à Ratcliffe qui l'examina avec curiosité avant de le dérouler. Sur le tissu se trouvait un dessin. Le dessin d'un objet qui était absolument inconnu pour l'ex-gouverneur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« _Ce dessin représente une lampe datant de l'antiquité orientale. Mais en vérité, il s'agit là d'un artefact magique qui a fait beaucoup de chemin avec le temps._ »

« Où voulez-vous en venir ? »

« _Cet objet se trouve actuellement en Virginie, exactement là où vous aviez espéré trouver de l'or. Mais le plus intéressant dans tout ça, c'est que cette lampe renferme un être aux pouvoirs sans limites. Si vous parvenez à l'atteindre et à le délivrer, il sera à votre merci et obligé d'exaucer trois de vos souhaits les plus chers._ »

« Trois souhaits ? »

« _Oh oui. Une fois en votre possession, votre vengeance pourra s'accomplir sans aucun souci, et vous pourrez enfin devenir le roi le plus puissant et le plus riche que ce monde n'ait jamais connu. Alors ? Qu'en dîtes-vous ?_ »

Ratcliffe n'y croyait pas au départ. Mais en y réfléchissant, il en était émerveillé. S'il parvenait à mettre la main sur un tel objet afin d'un avoir un être aussi puissant qu'un dieu à sa merci, ce serait pour lui la chance la plus incroyable qui pourrait lui arriver.

« Très bien. J'accepte parce que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, au point où j'en suis. »

« _Bien. Il ne vous reste donc plus qu'à trouver un moyen de retourner en Virginie._ »

« Je vous en suis très reconnaissant, mon cher ami. Mais pourquoi tenez-vous tant à m'aider ? »

« _Disons que j'ai vécu une mésaventure presque similaire à la vôtre, dans un passé encore plus lointain. Je me présente ainsi devant vous afin que vous puissiez réussir là où j'ai échoué._ »

« Mais… mais qui êtes-vous au juste ? »

« _Bonne chance, gouverneur_. »

Le mystérieux homme disparut dans l'ombre. Ratcliffe était choqué par cette disparition qui paraissait si peu naturelle, comme si cet individu avait surgi des ténèbres éternelles avant d'y retourner. L'ex-gouverneur refusait de croire qu'il venait de parler à un fantôme. Pourtant, il ignorait à quel point il avait tort.

Ratcliffe regarda encore une fois le dessin de la lampe. Un mauvais sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. À présent, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il quitta donc la ruelle pour prendre le chemin de l'endroit où il pensait pouvoir recruter des hommes qui accepteraient de l'aider dans sa vengeance. Autant le dire, il était impatient de commencer.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Miss Homme Enceinte 2** : Merci beaucoup à toi pour toutes tes idées de noms pour la fille de Pocahontas et John Smith. Ce chapitre lui sert d'introduction. J'espère que le personnage te plaira.

 **Zarbi** : Merci de suivre ma fanfic. J'espère que tu aimeras ce premier chapitre ;)

* * *

Ce matin en Virginie, la douce fraîcheur du vent pénétrait délicatement à l'intérieur des huttes du village. Dans l'une d'elles, un couple dormait paisiblement. C'est d'abord John qui fut réveillé par les agréables caresses de l'air du vent sur son visage. Il poussa un léger soupir, profitant de cette magnifique sensation et du bien que cela lui faisait. En ouvrant les yeux, il vit sa femme dormir près de lui, la tête posée sur son épaule. Il la contempla. De jour ou de nuit, debout ou endormie, Pocahontas était la plus belle et la plus aimante des femmes qui puisse exister.

Depuis leurs retrouvailles, après des mois de séparation, ils s'étaient mariés sans plus attendre. Ce jour avait été le plus festif que le village avait connu depuis longtemps. Depuis, John portait au bras le même tatouage que Pocahontas, en symbole de leur union. Il faisait officiellement partie de la tribu. Quelques mois plus tard, ils donnèrent naissance à une fille. La première enfant née d'une amérindienne et d'un anglais. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, la peau métisse, de magnifiques yeux bleus, et portait le même tatouage au bras que ses parents.

Étant l'enfant de deux âmes pures qui ont empêché la guerre et réconcilié leurs peuples, ils lui donnèrent le nom d'Harmony. Elle symbolisait à elle seule la paix et l'équilibre d'entente entre les deux peuples auxquels appartenaient ses parents. Dans le village, tout le monde l'aimait. De part sa douceur, sa gentillesse, sa générosité, son courage et son humilité, elle était comme un ange parmi les vivants. Rien que son existence écartait tous risques de conflit entre sa tribu et les colons anglais. Même ces derniers la considéraient presque comme un miracle de Dieu.

Harmony se leva sans faire de bruit et laissa ses parents prendre le temps de se réveiller. Quant à elle, elle aimait se lever tôt pour admirer les couleurs du ciel matinal. Soudain, elle fut joyeusement surprise de voir Flit et Meeko la rejoindre et leur fit des caresses à chacun. Le village reprit vie progressivement, chacun se préparant pour ses habitudes quotidiennes. Les autres enfants du village étaient là, eux aussi.

« Harmony ! Tu viens jouer ? »

La jeune fille courut rejoindre ses amis, suivi de Flit et Meeko. Pocahontas se tenait près de la porte, à observer sa fille en train de jouer. John vint près d'elle et passa son bras autour sa taille.

« Eh bien, notre fille a l'air d'être au mieux de sa forme ce matin. » Dit John.

« Parce qu'elle a hérité de ton endurance. » Répondit Pocahontas.

« _Notre_ endurance, tu veux dire. »

Pocahontas rit alors que John l'enveloppait plus dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Harmony avait bien hérité du courage et de l'énergie de ses parents. Elle était ce qu'ils avaient de plus précieux en ce monde. Et jamais ils ne sauraient comment remercier les esprits pour leur avoir offert si généreusement cette enfant.

* * *

 ** _Pendant ce temps, à Londres_**

En général, quand un prisonnier est en fuite, la première idée qui lui vient à l'esprit est de quitter la ville pour aller se cacher dans la nature. Mais ça n'était pas le cas de Ratcliffe. La tête encapuchonnée, l'ancien gouverneur errait dans les plus misérables quartiers de la capitale, à la recherche d'un endroit en particulier. Il n'y avait encore jamais mis les pieds, mais en avait largement entendu parler. Une auberge réservée aux pires marins de la ville. Ces hommes, bien que compétents dans leur métier, étaient de vraies ivrognes qui avaient pour habitude d'employer des méthodes peu orthodoxes. À tel point que tout le monde les qualifiait de vrais pirates. Mais surtout, ils avaient eux aussi une haine profonde envers les amérindiens. Là-bas, Ratcliffe espérait bien trouver des hommes simples d'esprit qui seraient partant pour l'aider à retourner en Virginie. Encore fallait-il parvenir à les convaincre.

L'ex-gouverneur finit par trouver l'auberge en question. Quand il entra à l'intérieur, l'ambiance était exactement celle à laquelle il s'attendait : les marins étaient complètement ivres. Certains se battaient entre eux, d'autres faisaient les marioles en dansant n'importe comment, en chantant atrocement faux, ou en se balançant sur le lustre en bois… avant de le faire tomber. Bref, des sauvages d'un tout autre genre. Autant le dire tout de suite, Ratcliffe se sentait mal à l'aise au beau milieu de ses guignols hors de contrôle. Pour un homme politique ayant été élevé au sein de la haute société, ça pouvait se comprendre. L'ancien gouverneur se fraya un chemin jusqu'au bar et prit place sur un des longs tabourets qui étaient à disposition des clients.

« Holà, tavernier. Un verre de vin, je vous prie. » Dit Ratcliffe.

Le tavernier prit une bouteille de son meilleur vin. Quelle chance pour Ratcliffe, c'est exactement celui qu'il préfère. De quoi se soulager la gorge avec toutes ces années à ne boire que de l'eau. Le tavernier lui apporta son verre. L'ex-gouverneur en but une gorgée et prit le temps de savourer le goût de la boisson.

« Vous, vous n'êtes pas du coin. Je me trompe ? » Demanda le tavernier par curiosité.

« On ne peut rien vous cacher, mon ami. » Répondit Ratcliffe en révélant discrètement son visage.

« Mais vous êtes… le Gouverneur Ratcliffe ?! »

Il salua le tavernier surpris d'un signe de tête, de la même façon que les gens nobles. Non loin de là, deux marins, un peu moins ivres que les autres, firent volte-face vers l'ancien gouverneur assis au bar.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? » Demanda le tavernier.

« Je me cache, comme tout fugitif qui se respecte. »

« Bon sang, avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que je risque si on découvre que je cache un prisonnier en cavale dans mon auberge ? »

« Inutile de vous inquiéter pour autant. Je n'ai pas spécialement l'intention de rester dans cet endroit sordide. Du moins, pas avant d'avoir eu ce que je suis venu chercher. »

Les deux marins se levèrent pour rejoindre le bar. Chacun d'eux s'asseya à côté de Ratcliffe.

« La dernière fois qu'un prisonnier en fuite a eu l'idée de se planquer ici, nous sommes allés directement avertir la garde royale. »

« Oh oui. Et ils nous ont bien récompensés. »

« Ça n'a pas dû être une somme très énorme pour de braves marins dignes de ce nom… alors qu'on peut avoir toutes les richesses du monde entier en un éclair dans sa main. » Dit Ratcliffe.

« Si c'est du chantage que vous essayez de faire, ça ne marche pas avec nous, **Gouverneur Ratcliffe**. »

Le fait d'avoir prononcé à haute voix le nom de Ratcliffe a eu pour effet de faire tourner tous les regards vers lui. L'ambiance devint silencieuse. Pour nos marins dénonciateurs, c'était leur jour de chance… pour Ratcliffe aussi d'ailleurs. Maintenant qu'il pouvait obtenir l'attention de tout le monde, il tourna sur sa chaise pour s'adresser aux marins.

« Messieurs, je ne vous cache pas mon dégoût de voir des marins aussi qualifiés soient-ils sombrant dans une pareille misère. Jamais une seule fois les gens, pas même le roi, vous ont reconnu pour vos remarquables compétences. C'est tout bonnement injuste, n'est-il pas ? Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il est grand temps de leur montrer ce que vous valez réellement ? Pour commencer, je sais que vous rêvez d'en finir avec ces maudits païens d'indiens. Eux, qui possèdent des terres riches et exploitables, mais qui n'en font rien. Et ils ne veulent jamais les laisser à ceux qui savent quoi en faire. Tous ces fiascos dont le roi nous accuse, en vérité, ce sont les indiens, les vrais responsables de tous nos malheurs ! Nous aurions pu y arriver si on nous avait laissé une seconde chance. Mais non ! À présent, imaginez la gloire qui pourrait nous ouvrir les portes si nous réussissions. Pensez à tout l'or du monde qui pourrait être entre nos mains… en un claquement de doigt. Tout cela peut devenir possible si vous acceptez de vous joindre à moi. Ensemble, repartons pour le Nouveau Monde exterminer la vermine récolter les profits et retrouver l'honneur et la dignité qui nous reviennent ! »

« Et vous croyez vraiment qu'on va avaler vos sottises ? »

« Va faire nunuche ailleurs, gros lard ! »

« Bonne chance pour que ton vœu s'exauce, gouverneur de mes fesses ! »

« Sous prétexte qu'on boit, il a cru pouvoir nous manipuler. »

Moqueries, sifflements, pointages d'index et autres gestes d'humiliation furent envoyés à l'encontre de Ratcliffe. Ce n'était pas gagné. La réaction des marins lui remémora la fois où l'équipage de la Virginia Company l'avait fait débarquer devant la Cour du roi où il fut accusé de ses actes. Le roi ne mit pas longtemps à rendre son verdict : la prison à vie. La garde royale avait par la suite emmené Ratcliffe à la Tour de Londres, sous les moqueries et indignations des représentants de la Couronne et du peuple Londonien. Il n'avait jamais connu pareille humiliation de toute sa vie.

C'en était trop. La colère amplifia l'esprit de l'ancien gouverneur. Son visage arbora une expression agressive presque à en faire peur. Quand les marins croisèrent son regard, ce qui suivit était impossible à expliquer. L'ambiance moqueuse s'apaisa en un rien de temps, laissant place à une foule de visages ébahis et d'yeux écarquillés. Sur le visage de Ratcliffe apparut l'image d'une tête de serpent en or dont les yeux rouges luisant tournoyaient. Tous les marins étaient comme hypnotisés. Était-ce une hallucination ? En tout cas, ce qu'ils virent était une présence bien réelle. Une voix se mit à leur parler :

 _~Vous allez lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil ! Le gouverneur doit retourner en Virginie ! Ne vous gâchez pas le plaisir d'en finir avec les indiens. Sans oublier la récompense qui vous y attend.~_

Puis tout sembla redevenir normal. Les marins reprirent leurs esprits, quoique quelque peu confus. Ils changèrent soudainement d'avis et acceptèrent finalement de suivre Ratcliffe dans son expédition. Stupéfait et quelque peu confus par ce qui vient de se produire, Ratcliffe ne s'en soucia pas d'avantage puisqu'il avait enfin trouvé l'équipage d'imbéciles parfaits qui l'aideraient à retourner en Virginie. Sa vengeance avançait à pas de géants.

* * *

 **Sincèrement désolé pour ce long moment d'attente. Entre le manque d'inspiration et mes fanfictions sur _Les Légendaires_ qui me prenaient plus la tête, ce n'était pas facile. Mais bon, j'y suis enfin arrivé. J'en ai également profité pour corriger quelques passages dans le prologue, afin d'éviter toute incohérence. La suite mettra plus en avant la fille de Pocahontas et John Smith. Ça n'a d'ailleurs pas été une mince affaire de lui choisir un nom. J'ai longuement hésité entre plusieurs noms amérindiens avant de prendre finalement Harmony. Merci, et à bientôt pour la suite !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Salut tout le monde ! Voilà enfin le second chapitre. Avant de commencer, je tiens à remercier Miss Homme Enceinte 2, devenue Miss MPREG, pour les prénoms amérindiens. Afin de ne pas se mélanger les pinceaux :**

 **Filles** : Luyana, Abeytu, Kateya, Migina, Chimalis et Ozalee.

 **Garçons** : Ahanu Samoset, Mahigan et Chepi.

 **J'ai eu peu d'inspiration pour ce chapitre et espère me rattraper sur les suivants. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les enfants allaient souvent jouer dans une petite clairière non loin du village. Dans cette même clairière, se trouvait une paroi rocheuse sur laquelle ils aimaient bien peindre et dessiner. C'était leur tableau à dessin. Et aujourd'hui, Harmony fit un bien étrange dessin, représentant la silhouette d'une femme arborant un accoutrement peu commun.

« Que dessines-tu, Harmony ? » Demanda Migina.

« Vous vous souvenez quand mon père nous racontait pleins de choses sur l'Angleterre ? Il disait que les dames de là-bas s'habillent toutes comme ceci. » Répondit la jeune princesse de 12 ans.

Les enfants observèrent le dessin d'Harmony avec étonnement. L'un d'eux, Chimalis, une fille plus jeune, voulut imiter le dessin à sa propre manière, en ajoutant quelques détails en plus.

« Les dames anglaises s'habillent toutes comme ça ? » Demanda Samoset.

« Ça ne doit pas être facile de se déplacer avec des vêtements aussi gros. » Dit Kateya.

« Je vois mal comment elles pourraient faire deux pas sans trébucher. Surtout quand elles ne voient pas le bout de leurs pieds. » Dit Abeytu.

« Un truc pareil doit être encombrant. » Dit Luyana.

Tandis que les autres continuèrent de donner leur avis, Harmony vit le dessin de la petite Chimalis. Elle le trouva vraiment très beau. Les détails qu'elle avait ajouté lui donnèrent une idée.

« Y a qu'à vérifier. » Dit Harmony en allant ramasser des feuilles. « Avec un peu d'imagination, comme le fait Chimalis, on peut rendre ça encore plus joli. Qui est partant pour essayer ? »

Abeytu se porta volontaire. Les enfants se mirent à travailler ensemble afin de recréer le design d'une robe anglaise en se basant sur les dessins d'Harmony et Chimalis. Chacun prit soin de récolter des feuilles qui se trouvaient déjà par terre, car il était important de ne pas les arracher des arbres. Leur tribu respectant la nature comme chaque être vivant, arracher directement une feuille ou une branche d'un arbre serait comme blesser un être vivant.

« Alors ? De quoi j'ai l'air ? » Demanda Abeytu.

« Ma foi, tu as tout d'une anglaise. » Répondit Harmony.

« Mmh… Tu as plutôt l'air de porter un gros camouflage ridicule. » Dit Ahanu.

Abeytu fit la moue suite à la remarque idiote d'Ahanu. Dire des bêtises était sa spécialité.

« Et toi, Percy, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Percy, qui avait une meilleure expérience en manière de mode anglaise, examina la robe avec un air laissant supposer un avis plutôt mitigé. Après ça, Harmony aida Abeytu à se débarrasser de sa robe végétale.

« En fin de compte, qui que nous soyons, nous sommes mieux en étant nous-mêmes. »

« J'ai une meilleure idée : et si on habillait ton raton-laveur Meeko ? » Dit Migina.

« C'est vrai. Des vêtements, il n'en porte jamais. » Dit Mahigan.

Meeko, qui ne semblait guère apprécier cette idée, commença à reculer en arrière pour échapper aux jeunes amérindiens. Mais il se fit soudainement attrapé dans les bras d'Harmony. Le raton-laveur se débattait, tout en prenant garde de ne pas griffer son amie.

« Allons, Meeko. Ne sois pas peureux. Ça ne fait aucun mal, tu verras. »

Avec ce qu'ils venaient de ramasser, les enfants sur ruèrent pour enfiler et attacher les feuilles d'arbres sur le pauvre raton-laveur qui tentait de se débattre en vain, sous leurs rires amusés. Observant toute la scène en volant, Flit ne put s'empêcher de rigoler, lui aussi. Mais beaucoup moins lorsqu'Ozalee l'attrapa par surprise pour l'ajouter comme accessoire de décoration. Une fois terminé, Harmony relâcha Meeko avec ses nouveaux habits. Le pauvre raton-laveur ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise dans ce déguisement grotesque. Même Percy eut du mal à retenir son rire.

« Là par contre, il a plus l'air d'un gros tas de feuilles sur patte. » Dit Ahanu.

Pas content, Meeko ne tarda pas à s'en débarrasser. Puis il partit bouder dans son coin sous les rires des enfants. Harmony alla se réconcilier avec lui.

« Voyons, Meeko, c'était juste pour plaisanter. Nous aussi on t'aime comme tu es. » Dit-elle en le caressant.

Elle lui chatouilla le ventre, faisant rigoler son ami raton-laveur. Puis ils firent la paix en faisant un gros câlin.

« Tout ça, ça m'a donné chaud, pas vous ? » Dit Samoset en s'essuyant le front.

« Tu as raison. La chaleur est plus forte de jour en jour. » Répondit Luyana.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'irions-nous pas nous baigner près de la cascade ? » Dit Kateya.

Tout le monde semblait partant pour une baignade. Les enfants coururent jusqu'au sommet de la cascade. De là-haut, c'était l'un des meilleurs endroits pouvant offrir une vue magnifique sur la région. Les couleurs du paysage rayonnaient de beauté. C'est Chepi, le plus jeune garçon, qui arriva le premier au sommet. Sauf que ce dernier avait le vertige et refusait de sauter.

« C'est trop haut. Je ne veux pas sauter ! » Dit Chepi, très anxieux.

« Allez, Chepi, courage ! » Dit Ozalee.

« On ne va pas y passer la journée. Alors sois un homme ! » Dit Ahanu.

Les autres insistaient plutôt que de l'encourager. Chepi n'était pas prêt du tout. C'est alors qu'il sentit une main posée sur son épaule. Le garçon se retourna pour voir Harmony lui adressant un doux sourire.

« N'oublie pas que d'autres l'ont fait avant toi. Si eux y sont parvenus, tu peux le faire, toi aussi. » Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Chepi regarda à nouveau en bas. Mais voyant la hauteur, il recula aussitôt.

« Non, j'ai trop peur ! »

« Prends d'abord une grande inspiration, puis expire. Si tu veux, on saute tous les deux en se tenant la main. »

Chepi hésitait encore et se racla la gorge. Soudain, le vent souffla une légère brise. Le petit garçon la sentit. Il devint alors plus serein. Chepi accepta de prendre la main d'Harmony. Tous les deux prirent de l'élan puis coururent pour sauter. Ils réussirent un parfait plongeon.

« Venez ! L'eau est super bonne ! »

Et tous les autres prirent le courage de sauter, les uns après les autres. Ils nagèrent et s'amusèrent à s'éclabousser. En ce temps d'été où la chaleur était assez forte, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour se rafraîchir. Harmony replongea dans l'eau puis nagea jusqu'au fond. Les poissons nagèrent aussi à ses côtés. Soudain, la jeune princesse distingua quelque chose venant du pied de la paroi rocheuse. Ça ressemblait à l'ouverture d'un passage d'où émanait une mystérieuse lumière jaunâtre. Intriguée, Harmony voulu explorer cela de plus près. Mais manquant d'oxygène, elle dû remonter à la surface. Alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle, il était temps de retourner au village, car les enfants devaient se rendre aux enseignements du chaman Kekata.

En sortant de l'eau, Harmony regarda la rivière une dernière fois. Elle se posait des questions sur la nature de la lumière qu'elle avait vue au fond de l'eau. Tout cela était étrange. Devrait-elle y jeter un œil ? En réponse, le vent souffla une légère brise qui vint caresser sa peau, faisant virevolter ses longs cheveux blonds. Grand-Mère Feuillage lui avait appris à comprendre les paroles du vent. À cet instant, le vent disait à la jeune princesse qu'il serait intéressant de découvrir où pouvait mener ce trou au fond de l'eau, ainsi que la source de cette mystérieuse lumière. Harmony sourit à l'idée de commencer cette exploration. Une nouvelle aventure l'attendait et elle était impatiente de l'entamer.

Derrière elle, la petite Chimalis courait pour rattraper le groupe. Harmony la devina près d'elle.

« Tu sais, Chimalis, j'ai vu ton dessin dans la clairière. Je voulais te dire que je l'ai trouvé vraiment très joli. »

« C'est vrai, Harmony ? Tu trouves qu'il est beau mon dessin ? » Demanda joyeusement Chimalis.

« Bien sûr. »

De loin, le chef Powhatan aperçut sa petite-fille en train de s'amuser avec ses amis. Cette image d'une Harmony si heureuse suffisait à lui réchauffer le cœur. Rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que le bonheur de ses proches.

« Les esprits ont été si généreux de nous avoir offert cette enfant. Ma chère petite-fille rayonne de toute sa splendeur, comme à chacune de ses apparitions, nous apportant joie et réconfort. Puissent-ils veiller sur elle et notre village. »

Un des guerriers vint alors à sa rencontre.

« Grand Powhatan. Nous avons un problème. Les récoltes sont dans un état critique. »

Powhatan suivit le guerrier jusqu'au champ de maïs où ils y retrouvèrent sa fille Pocahontas, John et Nakoma. Les plantations de maïs étaient mortes asséchées et la terre était aussi sèche que celle d'un désert aride.

« La sécheresse s'abat sur l'ensemble du champ. Même les arroser ne suffit pas. Les récoltes sont impossibles. » Expliqua Nakoma.

« Père, que pouvons-nous bien faire ? Jamais nous n'avions connu une pareille sécheresse auparavant. » Dit Pocahontas.

« Et si l'eau transportée jusqu'ici ne sert à rien, je crains le pire. » Dit John.

Pas un seul maïs cultivable en vue. De ce fait, il devenait impossible de pouvoir récolter suffisamment de nourriture pour tout le village. La situation était alarmante.

« Nous chercherons une solution à ce problème. Mais si nous n'y parvenons pas, je crains hélas que nous ne soyons contraints de nous en aller vivre ailleurs, sur une autre terre plus fertile. » Dit tristement Powhatan.

Partir ? Pour aller où ? Ils avaient du mal à croire ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Quitter leur terre natale qui leur était si chère là où ont grandi leurs ancêtres. John aimait aussi cette terre tout autant que ceux de sa tribu. Mais si la chaleur refusait d'épargner leurs récoltes, où trouver de la nourriture ? Jamais le village ne pourrait vivre assez longtemps sans manger pendant plus de deux mois. John remarqua l'humeur craintive de Pocahontas.

« Abandonner le village c'est dire adieu à Grand-Mère Feuillage et à nos amis de Jamestown qui, eux aussi, seront contraints de partir, pour retourner en Angleterre. » Dit Pocahontas, le regard triste, montrant qu'elle n'était pas prête à accepter cela.

Personne ici n'était prêt à accepter cela.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Pocahontas. À tout problème, il y a toujours un moyen de s'en sortir. On va y arriver. Fais-moi confiance. » Dit John en essayant de la réconforter.


	4. Chapitre 3

Quelque chose d'anormal eût lieu ce soir-là. Habituellement, toute la tribu se réunissait pour manger ensemble. Mais au lieu de voir la joie sur les visages et le partage de nourriture, l'ambiance était étrangement triste. Chacun se contentait d'avaler sa nourriture sans prononcer le moindre mot. C'était plus une atmosphère d'enterrement que de festin. Harmony, qui mangeait en compagnie de ses amis, avait remarqué ce changement. Elle aurait bien voulu comprendre la raison de tout cela mais elle se retint, comme si le fait de briser le silence serait une faute grave. Les enfants échangèrent un regard interrogateur et perplexe. Visiblement, les adultes leur cachaient des choses.

Plus tard, avant d'aller se coucher, Harmony posa la question à ses parents :

« Maman, papa ? Pourquoi le village est-il aussi triste ce soir ? D'habitude, nous mangeons dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Même vous vous sembliez anxieux. »

Pocahontas et John se regardèrent tristement. Ils hésitèrent à lui révéler le danger qui menaçait la tribu. Après tout, leur fille avait le droit de connaître la vérité. Mais il y a parfois des vérités qui sont trop dures à entendre. Dans ces moments-là, l'hésitation était de partie. Pocahontas vint s'asseoir près sa fille sur son lit.

« Je suis navrée de devoir te l'annoncer Harmony, mais c'est probablement l'une des dernières fois que nous mangeons ici à notre faim. » Répondit-elle.

« Dernière fois ? De quoi veux-tu parler ? » Dit Harmony, ne comprenant toujours pas.

« La chaleur est en train de détruire les récoltes. Si ça continue, le village ne pourra pas tenir pour l'hiver. Pire encore, la région risquerait même de devenir inhabitable. » Dit John en venant lui aussi s'installer à côté d'elle.

À ce moment précis, Harmony commençait à comprendre l'ampleur de la situation.

« Mais… ça veut dire que… »

« Que si nous ne trouvons pas une solution, nous serons tous contraints d'aller vivre ailleurs. »

Harmony ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Des larmes chaudes commencèrent à se former dans ses yeux bleus.

« Non… ne dîtes pas ça ! On ne peut pas abandonner notre terre ?! Je refuse de partir ! »

« Personne ne souhaite partir, Harmony. Nous aimons cette terre qui nous a vus grandir autant que toi. Pour l'instant il reste assez de nourriture pour tout le village. Du moins, jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. » Répondit Pocahontas.

« On va forcément trouver un moyen de s'en sortir ?! Il y a toujours une solution ! »

« Et c'est justement ce que nous cherchons. Sauf que ce n'est pas aussi simple. » Répondit John.

Harmony était au bord des sanglots. Elle avait l'impression que le monde qui l'entourait était en train de s'effondrer miette par miette. Ses parents l'enlacèrent dans leurs bras pour la réconforter. Avoir ses parents près d'elle suffisait toujours à essuyer ses larmes mais pas cette fois. Pocahontas lui caressait doucement les cheveux, et d'une voix tendre elle lui dit :

« Tu sais, il arrive parfois que l'on doit accepter ce qu'on ne peut pas changer. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, pour l'instant nous n'en sommes pas là. Tant qu'il nous reste du temps, il reste encore un espoir. »

« Et si on ne s'en sort pas ? Que va-t-on devenir ? »

« Ne te fais pas de soucis, Harmony. Ce qui compte, c'est que nous soyons toujours ensemble. » Dit son père.

Pocahontas et John restèrent auprès de leur fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente apaisée. Décidément, cette journée se terminait dans le chagrin. Cette nouvelle avait profondément attristé la jeune princesse. Pocahontas et John embrassèrent tendrement Harmony sur le front.

« Dors bien, mon ange. » Dit sa mère d'un doux sourire.

« Bonne nuit papa. Bonne nuit maman. »

Sur ce, ils la laissèrent puis partir se coucher eux aussi. Pocahontas et John étaient tristes pour leur fille. Ils s'endormirent en espérant que demain serait un jour meilleur et qu'ils pourraient trouver la solution qui sauverait leur village. Au moins, ils savaient que les esprits les guideraient.

Ce drame empêchait Harmony de fermer l'œil. Son escapade nocturne prévue cette nuit attendrait. Elle n'avait plus le goût à l'aventure pour ce soir. Au moins, elle aurait droit à une dernière aventure sur sa terre natale. Soudain, une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Une idée qui lui redonna une étincelle d'espoir. Et si la source de cette mystérieuse lumière qu'elle avait aperçue au fond de la cascade avait de quoi les sauver de la sécheresse ? Harmony restait focalisée sur cette pensée et ne changea finalement rien à ses plans pour ce soir. Faisant mine de dormir, elle attendait l'instant propice pour se lancer à l'aventure. Au milieu de la nuit, une fois qu'Harmony s'était assurée que ses parents soient complètement endormis, la jeune princesse sortit de chez elle en marchant sur la pointe des pieds. Direction la rivière. Aussi rusée qu'une renarde, elle se faufilait le plus silencieusement possible à travers le village désert. Seul le son des animaux nocturnes et la lumière de la lune l'accompagnaient ; du moins, c'est ce qu'on croyait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendît un craquement de branchage provenant de derrière. Harmony haleta et fit volte-face pour voir si quelqu'un la suivait. À son plus grand soulagement, ce n'était que Meeko, Flit et Percy.

« Ouf, ce n'est que vous les amis. Essayez d'être un peu plus discrets. » Leur chuchota-t-elle d'un air soulagé.

Ils se mirent ensuite à bredouiller des sons et à faire des gestes qu'Harmony comprit tout de suite.

« Où je vais ? Au fond de la cascade. J'y ai vu quelque chose d'étrange, et j'ai bien l'intention de découvrir ce que c'est. »

Flit vola autour d'Harmony tandis que Meeko et Percy se frottèrent à ses jambes d'un air suppliant tout en faisant des yeux mignons. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de rire.

« Bien sûr que vous pouvez venir. Mais faîtes le moins de bruit possible, d'accord ? »

Enfin, ils atteignirent la cascade. Harmony fixait le fond de l'eau, cherchant une trace de la lumière. Elle pensait qu'il lui serait plus compliqué de trouver le chemin à suivre sans moyen de s'éclairer. Mais par chance, l'étrange lumière se remît à briller. Nettement percevable. La jeune princesse entra dans l'eau puis nagea jusqu'à la grotte d'où émanait la lumière, suivie de ses amis animaux. Jusqu'ici, la seule chose qu'Harmony espérait était que ce tunnel sous-marin ne soit pas trop long, qu'elle puisse parvenir à atteindre l'autre côté avant de manquer d'air. Tout va bien, le chemin était court. La princesse et ses animaux se trouvaient maintenant dans une immense caverne parsemée de stalactites et de stalagmites. Ils étaient à l'intérieur de la cascade. Seul le son des gouttes tombantes emplissait le silence. La lumière brillait toujours, émanant du fond de la caverne. Percy aboya d'un air laissant paraître inquiétude et mise en garde. Harmony lui répondit :

« Je sais : la curiosité est un vilain défaut. Mais ce serait idiot de faire demi-tour alors qu'on est sur le point de faire une grande découverte. Qui sait, ce qui se trouve là-bas pourrait sauver le village. D'un autre côté, je comprends ta crainte. On ne sait pas ce qui peut nous attendre à l'autre bout de cette caverne. Restons prudents. »

Ils traversèrent la grotte avec la sensation d'un large changement d'atmosphère. Marchant sur un sol rocheux, frais et humide, au lieu de sentir l'herbe et la terre sous leurs pieds. Sans parler de la température fraîche de la caverne au lieu de l'air pur de la forêt. S'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant en ce lieu, nos amis ne tarderaient pas à retourner à l'extérieur. Arrivant au bout du chemin, ils furent ébahis en découvrant une partie encore plus immense de la caverne. En son centre se trouvait une roche, comme un piédestal sur lequel était posé un étrange objet de couleur jaune, brillant tel un mini soleil. Voilà donc d'où provenait la mystérieuse lumière du fond de l'eau. Harmony s'approcha du piédestal. Elle était aussi intriguée qu'émerveillée. Flit tenta de l'arrêter en tirant par sa tunique avec son bec, en vain. Arrivée devant le piédestal, notre jeune princesse examina l'objet de plus près, ignorant complètement de quoi il s'agissait. Elle le prit délicatement. Cette chose ressemblait d'avantage à une théière toute mince.

« Incroyable. Mais qu'est-ce donc ? Tu as une idée, Percy ? »

Ce dernier lui répondit non d'un signe de tête. Ils n'étaient guère avancés. Harmony réfléchît l'espace d'un instant. Si cet objet n'était qu'une théière, alors il n'avait pas grande utilité. Mais d'un autre côté, pour quelle raison l'avoir laissé sur un piédestal gardé à l'abri dans cette caverne ? D'habitude on fait ce genre de chose pour les reliques et autres objets sacrés. Ce qu'Harmony avait dans les mains contenait un secret. Elle en était convaincue.

« Peut-être que Grand-Mère Feuillage saurait de quoi il s'agit. Dès demain, j'irai lui demander. Venez, on rentre au village. »

Quelle soulagement de regagner la surface et de respirer à nouveau l'air libre. Une fois revenue chez elle, Harmony s'allongea sur son lit et cacha l'objet sous son oreiller. Elle se disait que ce serait une meilleure idée d'en parler d'abord à Grand-Mère Feuillage. Au pire, si cet objet ne servait à rien, Harmony irait le reposer à sa place. À force de réfléchir, elle sombra doucement dans le royaume des rêves.

Harmony se trouvait dans un endroit sombre et désert. À quelques mètres de ses pieds, elle découvrît un objet presque identique à celui qu'elle avait rapporté de la caverne. À deux détails près : il était noir comme du charbon et la forme n'était pas exactement la même. Soudain, elle entendît une horrible voix lui disant de frotter la lampe qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Cet objet était donc une lampe ? Harmony en fût étonnée, ignorant qu'on fabriquait des lampes de cette forme. Comme influencée par une force invisible, la jeune princesse obéit à la voix et frotta la lampe. L'objet se mît trembler puis chauffa jusqu'à devenir brûlante comme du fer rouge. Harmony dût le lâcher. Un nuage sortit de la lampe, suivit d'une explosion d'étincelles se transformant en flammes. C'est alors qu'un être monstrueux, rouge comme de la lave en fusion, apparut dans les airs. Imposant, colossal, intimidant, terrorisant, celui-ci semblait savourer sa liberté nouvelle. Notre jeune princesse n'avait jamais vu pareil monstre aussi effrayant. L'angoisse céda à la panique au moment où ce monstre rouge la dévisagea avec d'horribles yeux luisants et un sourire démoniaque assorti de dents acérées, tout en ricanant. Harmony se releva précipitamment et s'enfuit. Elle voulait à tout prix quitter cet endroit et retrouver son village. Mais à peine avait-elle commencé à courir que le monstre utilisa un sort pour faire voler la jeune amérindienne et la ramener jusqu'à lui. Il la saisit dans sa grosse main griffue. Harmony essayait de se libérer mais impossible de se délivrer de l'emprise d'un être aussi géant. Face à lui, elle avait l'air d'un insecte près à être écrasé. Elle avait peur.

« _Prends garde, petite princesse ! Tôt ou tard, les ennemis du passé finissent toujours par ressurgir !_ »

Riant de plus belle, il l'apporta jusqu'à sa bouche grande ouverte, symbolisant une entrée directe vers les ténèbres. Harmony eût littéralement la peur de sa vie ; poussant un dernier hurlement de terreur alors qu'elle était sur le point de se faire dévorer comme un vulgaire gibier.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant fort, le front en sueur, et le corps tremblotant. Harmony balaya son regard dans la pièce et vît ses parents dormant toujours. Quel horrible cauchemar. Cela avait-il un lien avec la mystérieuse lampe qu'elle venait de trouver ? Harmony retira prudemment son oreiller pour la revoir encore une fois. Avait-elle commise une grave erreur en l'enlevant de son piédestal ? Elle en saurait plus dès demain. Essayant de reprendre son calme, elle se rendormit, et cette fois sans faire de mauvais rêve.

* * *

 ** _Plus loin, sur les côtes_**

Pendant ce temps, près des côtes de Virginie, un navire s'apprêtait à arrimer. Tout l'équipage se retroussait les manches pour passer en _mode fantôme_. Ils éteignirent toutes les torches et tout type d'éclairage de leur navire afin de ne pas se faire repérer de loin on ne sait jamais. Puis ils débarquèrent sur une plage parsemée de cailloux face à une pente rocheuse. Dès que la rampe fût posée à terre, un homme à l'allure colossale en descendit. Il examina les lieux. Cela lui convenait. Ils ne risqueraient pas d'être repérés ici. Il ordonna ensuite à ses hommes de décharger leur cargaison de vivre et tout le matériel qui leur serait nécessaire.

« Isolé, discret, l'endroit est parfait pour dresser le campement, capitaine Twatt. » Dit Ratcliffe.

Ne vous moquez pas de son nom au pauvre capitaine Twatt. Celui-ci acquiesça d'un air très approbateur. Rappelons que lui et son équipage étaient sous influence maléfique.

« Ah ça oui, m'sieur. Aucune chance qu'on soit repéré, m'sieur. Jamestown se situe à plus de cinq kilomètres d'ici. Sinon, désireriez-vous que mes hommes installent immédiatement votre tente, m'sieur ? »

« Le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

« À vos ordres, m'sieur. » Dit le capitaine Twatt avant de se tourner vers son équipage. « Vous avez entendu vous tous, bande de marins d'eaux douces ?! Le gouverneur exige qu'on monte sa tente sur le champ ! Alors dépêchez-vous d'aller l'installer ! Et que ça saute ! On ne fait pas attendre le gouverneur ! »

Ratcliffe s'aventura non loin du navire. Devant lui s'étendait la forêt où vivaient les deux personnes qu'il méprisait le plus au monde. L'ex-gouverneur sentit que sa vengeance approchait à grand pas, maintenant qu'il marchait sur le même sol qu'il y a onze ans.

« Ce n'est là que le début, Smith. Vous et votre indienne n'allez pas tarder à connaître le sort que je vous réserve. »


	5. Chapitre 4

Un bon nombre de villageois s'étaient levés tôt ce matin-là pour pouvoir profiter de la fraîcheur matinale. Harmony attendit que la voie soit libre pour prendre la lampe et aller rendre visite à Grand-mère Feuillage dans l'espoir d'obtenir des réponses. Notre jeune princesse emporta un sac pour transporter la lampe ainsi que la boussole que son père lui avait offert, la même qui avait aidé sa mère auparavant, puis partit dans la forêt, suivi de Flit, Meeko et Percy. S'y rendre en canoë aurait été plus rapide mais plus fastidieux à cause de la chaleur. Harmony préféra marcher en restant à l'ombre des arbres. Ses pieds eurent droit à un bon rafraîchissement grâce à l'humidité de l'herbe encore mouillée par la rosée du matin. Enfin, lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le domaine de Grand-mère Feuillage, l'air devint plus frais et plus respirable. La magie émanait de partout dans ce lieu. Une magie que seules les âmes les plus pures pouvaient ressentir.

« Grand-mère Feuillage ! »

Sur le tronc d'arbre qui lui servait d'enveloppe charnelle, le visage de Grand-mère Feuillage apparut.

« Bienvenue, ma douce enfant. Oh mais je sens la curiosité émanée de toi comme jamais auparavant. »

Grand-mère Feuillage avait le pouvoir de lire l'âme des gens jusqu'au plus profond d'eux-mêmes. Rien d'étonnant donc qu'elle devine les émotions d'Harmony.

« C'est exact. » Répondit-elle avec une touche d'enthousiasme. « On a fait une découverte extraordinaire l'autre jour. Mais avant, j'ai besoin de savoir une chose à propos de la cascade. »

« Ho ho, cette bonne vieille cascade ! De mère en fille, nous adorions nous jeter du haut pour faire le grand plongeon. Avec cette chaleur, ça n'aurait pas été de refus. Enfin, que souhaites-tu savoir au sujet de la cascade, Harmony ? »

« Savais-tu qu'il existait une caverne à l'intérieur ? »

« Une caverne ? » S'étonna Grand-mère Feuillage. « Eh bien… pas à ma connaissance. »

« Eh bien figure-toi qu'il y a en une au sein de la falaise d'où tombe la cascade. Avec Meeko, Flit et Percy, nous l'avons explorée, et on a découvert un objet très étrange. »

Harmony sortit la lampe de son sac et la montra à Grand-mère Feuillage. Celle-ci prit l'objet avec ses branches pour l'examiner de plus près.

« Curieux objet que voici. Jamais je n'en ai vu de tel. Est-ce un de ces chefs-d'œuvre qu'on fabrique au pays d'où vient ton père ? »

« Aucune idée. » Répondit la jeune princesse en haussant les épaules. « Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il s'agit d'une lampe. »

Harmony préférait ne pas révéler en détail comment elle avait appris que l'objet en or était une lampe. Des images très brèves du cauchemar qu'elle avait fait la nuit précédente lui revinrent en tête. Rien que d'y penser, elle en frémissait de terreur. Grand-mère Feuillage continuait d'observer la lampe de plus près. Puis son regard s'assombrît.

« Mmmh… Je ressens une puissance phénoménale provenant de l'intérieur. Ce n'est pas là une lampe comme les autres. Elle renferme une magie qui dépasse tout ce que j'ai pu connaître jusqu'à ce jour. »

« Magie ? » Murmura Harmony alors qu'une idée lui vînt de suite. « Grand-mère Feuillage, si cet objet est magique, on pourrait s'en servir pour sauver le village de la sécheresse qui s'abat sur les récoltes ! »

« Prudence, Harmony. Prudence. Le pouvoir que renferme cette lampe pourrait très bien nous sauver, mais aussi nous détruire. Il serait plus sage que tu ailles la remettre à l'endroit où tu l'as dénichée. »

« Mais Grand-mère, et si c'était le seul moyen d'empêcher la catastrophe ? On pourrait au moins essayer ? »

« Je crains hélas que non. J'ignore ce qui se trouve réellement dans cet objet, mais je sais que c'est extrêmement puissant, et de ce fait, potentiellement dangereux. On ne doit jamais se servir d'une telle magie comme il ne faut pas jouer avec le feu. Cela pourrait avoir de terribles conséquences. Une fois libre, elle pourrait s'emparer de toi et te consumer, et par la suite, faire du mal à ceux que tu aimes. Crois-moi. » Suggéra-t-elle en lui redonnant la lampe.

Harmony était triste. Triste d'avoir entre ses mains la chance miraculeuse de sauver les siens, mais de ne pouvoir l'utiliser. Néanmoins, elle prenait toujours les conseils de Grand-mère Feuillage au sérieux. Elle était une source de sagesse irréprochable. Harmony se rendit à l'évidence qu'il y avait des choses qu'il valait mieux laisser là où elles étaient. Une branche d'arbre vint lui lever le menton pour croiser le regard de Grand-mère Feuillage qui lui adressait un sourire encourageant.

« Ne perds pas espoir, mon enfant. Laisse le vent te guider jusqu'à la bonne solution. »

De par ces mots, Harmony se rappela ce que son père lui avait dit une fois :

 _« À tous problèmes, il y a toujours une solution. Toujours. »_

* * *

 ** _Pendant ce temps, dans un camp caché sur des côtes isolées_**

Ratcliffe n'avait presque pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, trop occupé à mettre en œuvre sa vengeance. Son esprit était concentré à élaborer des plans, tout en étudiant une carte de la région. Il avait l'intention de prendre d'assaut le village des Powhatans. Dans ses moments de distraction, Ratcliffe imaginait le spectacle que ce serait, de voir sa petite armée obéissante massacrer les amérindiens, puis lui ramenant John Smith et Pocahontas en vie pour avoir le plaisir de les torturer à sa façon avant de leur ôter la vie de ses propres mains. Et une fois le village détruit et pillé, il trouverait la lampe et en libèrerait la magie qui lui permettrait de devenir le maître absolu. Un arrivé surprise vint interrompre l'ex-gouverneur de ses monstrueuses pensées.

« Les voici, les voilà : nos meilleurs experts en orientation en forêt, m'sieur. »

« Parfait, capitaine Twatt. Vous pouvez disposer. » Dit Ratcliffe.

Sur ce, le capitaine obéit, laissant les trois hommes qu'il avait amené jusqu'ici seuls avec l'ex-gouverneur. À la vue de leurs têtes, Ratcliffe se demandait si cette bande de bras cassés étaient vraiment les mieux placés pour la tâche qu'il allait leur confier. Des incapables, il en avait vu. Il espérait que ceux-là seraient à la hauteur. Buvant une gorgée de vin, Ratcliffe en vint au fait :

« J'ai une mission à vous confier, messieurs : chercher le village où se terrent le capitaine Smith et ces sauvages d'indiens. Espionnez-les. Voyez ce que vous pouvez m'apprendre de nouveau sur Smith et sa dénommée Pocahontas. Exécution ! » Ordonna-t-il.

Armant leurs fusils, aiguisant une dernière fois leurs poignards, les trois pirates obtempérèrent et prirent la direction des bois. Ceux-là étaient préparés à abattre le premier indien venu.

« Toute cette nature, ça ne me met pas à l'aise. Les sauvages doivent sûrement être en train de nous observer. »

« À ce qu'il paraît, ils connaissent tellement bien la nature qu'ils ne font plus qu'un avec elle. Mais comment ils font ça ? »

« Ils font ce qu'on leur a appris : ils se fondent dans le paysage. En forêt, un arbre, c'est un ami. Un rocher, c'est une cachette et un moyen de défense. Un animal, c'est un être à protéger… et à croquer aussi. Un caillou et une branche d'arbre, ce sont des armes. La boue, c'est un camouflage. Et quand ils trouvent du houx, ils le rapportent pour l'accrocher dans une de leurs cabanes. Ça fait joli. »

Suite à ce discours pseudo philosophique, les deux autres regardèrent leur compagnon en haussant un sourcil. Voyant leur mine interloquée, il rétorqua :

« Bah quoi ? On peut bien être expert dans l'art de la survie et être coquet à la fois, non ? »

« Oui enfin bon, les indiens sont des chasseurs beaucoup plus expérimentés que nous. Du moins, tant qu'ils sont dans leur élément. »

« C'est pas faux. »

S'ensuivît une minute de marche sans rien dire avant qu'une explosion venant de loin n'attire leur attention.

« Regardez ! »

À cette distance, ils ne voyaient pas grand-chose. Mais cette explosion-là n'avait rien d'un coup de canon ou d'un quelconque explosif. Non. C'était plus mystique que ça.

« Je le sens mal, les gars. Et si on rebroussait chemin ? »

« La ferme. Allons voir ça de plus près. On tient sûrement quelque chose de gros. »

* * *

 ** _Cinq minutes plus tôt, non loin d'ici_**

Sur le chemin du retour, Harmony songeait encore aux conseils de Grand-mère Feuillage au sujet de la lampe et de ce qu'elle devait en faire. Pour notre princesse, pas de doute possible : si cette lampe était magique, elle tenait la clé qui sauverait sa tribu. Mais d'un autre côté, Grand-mère Feuillage avait raison sur un point : libérer la magie qui s'y trouve serait un risque énorme, surtout si Harmony n'arrivait pas à la maîtriser. Elle suivrait donc les indications de Grand-mère Feuillage. À force d'avoir la tête dans les nuages, Harmony ne faisait plus attention où elle marchait et se prit le pied sur un caillou, elle trébucha par terre et fît tomber la lampe au passage. Elle ramassa l'objet et essuya la terre qui s'était collée dessus. Soudain, Harmony haleta lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de son erreur : elle venait de frotter la lampe. L'objet se mît à trembler en brillant d'une couleur rouge flamboyante avant de cracher des jets d'étincelles qui explosèrent. Un grand nuage de fumée bleu étincelant s'éleva ensuite dans les airs jusqu'à hauteur des arbres. De ce même nuage apparut un être gigantesque qui poussa un cri résonnant.

Notre jeune amérindienne était en état de panique. Tout se passait comme dans son cauchemar. À une seule différence, l'être géant n'était pas de couleur rouge, mais bleu. Et pouf ! La fumée retomba sur la forêt, créant un épais brouillard dans lequel Harmony et ses amis animaux furent encerclés. Puis ce fût le silence complet. L'environnement qui les entourait était devenu sinistre. Apeurés, Flit, Meeko et Percy se collèrent auprès d'Harmony. Tout à coup, un drôle de son retentît. Ils aperçurent une chose étrange qui se déplaçait dans l'épais brouillard. Une chose que nous, les gens d'aujourd'hui, connaissons comme étant un œil de sous-marin. L'œil s'approcha tout près de la jeune amérindienne. Soudain, deux yeux en sortir de façon cartoon, suivit d'une tête joviale accompagnée de larges épaules, puis un torse, pour enfin laisser apparaître le géant tout bleu qui fixait notre jeune princesse avec un large sourire.

« Ah que coucou, toi ! »

Avant même qu'Harmony n'ait eu le temps de pousser un cri, ses amis terrorisés vinrent aussitôt se cacher derrière elle. Dans leur précipitation, ils lui firent perdre l'équilibre, et Harmony tomba en arrière tandis que le géant bleu se présenta dans sa forme complète.

« Bon sang ce que c'est bon de respirer à nouveau après un millénaire d'enfermement ! On se sent tellement à l'étroit dans ce truc ! Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas eu besoin de faire un cinq ou un huit pour me délivrer ! Ha ha ha ! » S'exclama-t-il en faisant référence à _Jumanji_.

Le Génie claqua ensuite des doigts. Et comme par magie, Harmony se retrouva assise sur un fauteuil dans un décor de late-night show américain. Le Génie occupa la place du présentateur tandis qu'Harmony, Flit, Meeko et Percy étaient les invités. Un jingle suivît d'applaudissements des spectateurs résonnèrent dans l'assistance avant que le Génie ne prenne la parole. Totalement éberlués, notre jeune amérindienne et ses amis animaux ne comprenaient rien à ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

« Mesdames et messieurs, petits et grands et autres tronches de cakes, soyez les bienvenus dans **The Robin Williams Show** ! On déménage d'Agrabah pour cette nouvelle saison ! Je ne sais pas encore où on s'trouve, mais ça ressemble pas au Kansas, ni à Woodstock d'ailleurs ! »

Une loge d'avant-scène apparut avec deux clones du Génie sous l'apparence de ces deux vieillards acariâtres de Waldorf et Statler du _Muppet Show_.

« C'est sûr, même Hansel et Gretel auraient plus de chance d'ouvrir un office de tourisme ! »

« Tant que t'y es, tu pourrais nous indiquer la direction de Pétaouchnock City ?! »

Les deux clones éclatèrent de rire de la même façon que les personnages qu'ils parodiaient.

« Notre invitée ce soir me semble être un jeune cas d'école ! Et c'est le cas de le dire puisqu'on détient un nouveau record : celle de la plus jeune personne ayant frotté la lampe ! On l'applaudit bien fort ! ÇA VAUT POUR TOI AUSSI, L'AMI ! Alors, championne, d'où tu viens ? Comment tu t'appelles ? » Reprit le Génie à l'attention de son invitée.

« Euh… Harmony. » Répondit-t-elle timidement dans le micro qui lui était tendu.

« Harmony ?! Mais quel joli prénom ! Enchanté de faire ta connaissance ! Depuis le temps que je n'avais pas fait de rencontre aussi harmonieuse. Mais si un jour tu as besoin qu'on t'enseigne l'harmonica, suffit de me le dire, gné hé hé ! »

« Mais… Qui es-tu au juste ? »

« Qui je suis ? Je suis à ton service. Roi des biscotos. Je sais me contenir ! Imité mais pas limité ! Et jamais reproduit-reproduit-produit-produit-duit-duit ! **Le Géniiiiiiie de la lampe** ! Merci, merci mesdames et messieurs, hé hé ! À vous l'antenne, Kimmel. » Déclara le Génie en changeant tour à tour d'apparence, passant d'Arnold Schwarzenegger à Ed Sullivan, sous l'acclamation de plusieurs clones.

Même si elle ne comprenait rien à l'humour du Génie, notre jeune princesse devint beaucoup moins anxieuse vis-à-vis de cet être délirant parce qu'elle semblait comprendre ses objectifs.

« Attends euh… Génie. Tu as dit que tu es à mon service ? » Demanda Harmony.

Un bureau avec un vieux téléphone et une machine à écrire apparurent devant le Génie qui prit l'apparence de la secrétaire Janine Melnitz de _Ghostbusters_.

« Disponible 24h/24h, 7 jours sur 7. Sauf le huitième jour de la semaine bien entendu. C'est la soirée croque-monsieur. » Imita-t-il avant de reprendre sa forme originelle. « Tout à fait, Thierry ! J'ai le pouvoir de t'exaucer trois vœux. Fais une croix là-dessus si t'espérais m'en demander plus. Trois ! Unos, Dos, Tres ! Ni repris ni échangé ni remboursé. » Reprit-il en imitant Groucho Marx.

« Là je crois que je suis en proie à des hallucinations. » Chuchota Harmony à ses amis.

Le Génie remarquait bien que son humour n'aidait pas sa jeune et nouvelle maîtresse à prendre conscience de la chance qui s'offrait à elle. Heureusement qu'il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac : il avait une méthode qui fonctionnait toujours. Et celle-ci débutait toujours sur un fond d'orchestre.

« Allons ma puce, je peux comprendre que tu sois déroutée. Mais tu ne devines pas encore ce que tu as sous la main. Alors mets-toi à l'aise, nettoie tes oreilles, et laisse le Génie de la lampe tout mettre au clair. » Dit-il en utilisant sa magie pour faire léviter Harmony pour l'installer confortablement. Puis il commença à chanter :

 ** _Si Ali Baba a quarante voleurs  
_** ** _Shéhérazade, mille histoires de cœurs  
_** ** _Toi, ma chère, tu es encore bien plus forte  
_** ** _Car tu possèdes un truc qui vaut de l'or  
_** ** _Tu as le pouvoir, enfile tes gants  
_** ** _Allume la mèche et tu seras gagnante  
_** ** _Ça va faire boum, au feu, tout ce qui te chante  
_** ** _Tu peux l'avoir en frottant cette lampe  
_** ** _Et je dis_**

 ** _Damoiselle Harmony  
_** ** _Je vous offre aujourd'hui  
_** ** _Un dessert du tonnerre  
_** ** _Un éclair  
_** ** _Car je suis votre meilleur ami_**

 ** _Hé hé hé !_**

 ** _Je suis maître d'hôtel  
_** ** _Au restaurant de la vie !  
_** ** _Passez commande au creux de mon oreille  
_** ** _Je me coupe en quatre pour mes amis_**

 ** _Très chère, nous sommes à votre service  
_** ** _Ordonnez, princesse ou reine  
_** ** _C'est un plaisir de vous servir  
_** ** _Reprenez un peu de mirabelles_**

 ** _Plats divers, colonne A  
_** ** _Fruits d'été, colonne B  
_** ** _J'aimerais bien vous offrir de tout  
_** ** _Car je suis votre meilleur ami_**

 ** _Wrah wrah wrah ! Oh oui !  
_** ** _Wrah wrah wrah ! Non ! Non !  
_** ** _Wrah wrah wrah ! Na na naon !  
_** ** _Tchak oupoukou paaaa !_**

 ** _Je suis un Génie  
_** ** _Jongleur magicien  
_** ** _Mon tour favori  
_** ** _C'est le coup du lapin  
_** ** _Je sais même faire Fooo !  
_** ** _Tu vois ce que je vois ?  
_** ** _Et quand je dis, Abracadabra, on s'éclate !  
_** ** _Et tu disparaîtras par magie_**

 ** _Remonte ta mâchoire, t'as l'œil hagard  
_** ** _J'ai le pouvoir d'exaucer tes prières  
_** ** _Je suis garanti, diplômé, certifié  
_** ** _Tu as un Génie comme chargé d'affaires  
_** ** _Je te soutiendrai, je t'appuierai  
_** ** _Quel est ton vœu, dis-moi quel est ton souhait ?  
_** ** _T'as déjà fait ta liste, ok, banco !  
_** ** _Frotte-toi les mains, moi je me frotte le dos, hé ho !_**

 ** _Ma princesse Harmony, fais un vœu, ou deux, je te prie  
_** ** _C'est toute une fête, pour toi, ma belle  
_** ** _Hé oui je suis ton Génie  
_** ** _Je suis ton ami, oh oui !  
_** ** _Je suis ton ami  
_** ** _Je suis ton ami, mais oui  
_** ** _Je suis… ton meilleur… aaaaaaamiiiiiiiiiiii !_**

 ** _Wah ah ah !  
_** ** _Wah ah ah !_**

 ** _Je suis ton meilleur ami !_**

Et tout ce qui fût créé par le Génie pour donner du charme à sa chanson disparut aussitôt dans un tourbillon de magie. Tout revint à la normale dans ce coin de la forêt. Le Génie tourna ensuite son attention vers les lecteurs :

« Et la suite, c'est pour la prochaine fois. »

« Ouais, à moins qu'on ait la chance que l'auteur fasse grève ! » Lança un des clones de Waldorf et Statler, avant d'éclater de rire.

* * *

 **Bon sang ce n'est vraiment pas facile de recréer l'humour de Robin Williams quand on n'a pas le même don d'improvisation que lui. Enfin voilà, le Génie est délivré !**


End file.
